Embodiments of the present invention relate to processes for preparing aluminoxane (sometimes referred to as alumoxane) or aluminoxane derivatives, supported aluminoxane or aluminoxane derivatives, supported single site/aluminoxane catalysts, and the products, including polymer polymerization products produced in accordance with the processes described.
Catalyst compositions comprising organometallic complex compounds generally including single site catalysts, such as metallocenes, in combination with aluminoxane are known for the polymerization of olefins and such catalysts are generally considered valuable due to their good activity, in other words, the ability to produce a high quantity of olefin polymer for each gram of catalyst. Additionally, properties of polymers produced using such catalysts can be affected not only by polymerization process conditions but also by characteristics of the catalyst composition such as its chemical composition, morphology and the like. Thus, improvements in methods for producing aluminoxane for use in such catalyst compositions are desirable.